


You can breath easy now.

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream and Tubbo both bind, Dream does, He Got Better, I have become Hamilton., I wrote this around midnight, I’ll probably edit tomorrow., I’m tired, Not Beta Read, Partially a crack fic, Trans Dream, Trans Tubbo, Tubbo doesn’t have good binding skills, and I can’t sleep, bad habits, binding, but he didn’t used to, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tubbo doesn’t have good habits. Dream teaches him to know better.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 436





	You can breath easy now.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone that is in this story, [Tubbo & Dream] doesn’t want fanfiction or such around, I will delete this.
> 
> Also, if anyone feels like I misrepresented trans people, please let me knew. I don’t want to accidentally be unaccepting to them by accident!

“You’re not doing it right. You’re going to end up hurting yourself.” 

The voice that cut through his mind made Tubbo freeze, his eyes going wide with horror and his shoulders becoming stiffer than they already were. He recognized that voice and the memories that it brought were not exactly good. The brunette whipped around, hands being thrown out in front of him like he was protecting himself from the man who had spoken. In a way he was protecting himself.

In front of him, perching like a giant, wingless bird on the low hanging branches of the huge oak tree behind him, was Dream in all of his masked glory.

Tubbo drew his body into himself, trying to make himself a smaller target from the emerald clothed man. “W-what?” His voice was shaky as he replied to Dream’s statement, confused. This only caused Dream to roll his eyes at the younger boy and jump down from the tree to stand only a few yards from the bee-lover. “You are wear a binder, correct? You’re not wearing it right. It’s too small.” How had Dream known that he was wearing one? Tubbo hadn’t exactly told anyone about it, even the people who knew that he was trans.

His voice was still shaky, his words broken, as he answered his enemy. “How?” Dream interrupted him only one word sentence on a few words in. “Did I know? I used to wear one that was too small too.” Had Dream just said what Tubbo thought that he said? He hadn’t know that Dream was trans. He thought that he was the only one on the server, as much as Wilbur and Fundy joked around. He didn’t mind the jokes, however. He actually liked them. They made him feel much more comfortable and accepted. 

They didn’t care he was trans. He was still the same old Tubbo to them. Tubbo the bee-loving boy and he felt oddly proud of that. They had even accepted him extremely quickly once they found out about him being transgender.

“You wear a binder?”

This earned him a laugh. It was not the eerie and creepy one that he had come to know. It was an actual, real laugh, @Not all of the time, but yes.” Dream stepped closer and, for once, Tubbo didn’t back away from him. “Now, you’re wear one that seems too small in you.” He hadn’t quite explained to Tubbo how he knew yet. “You shouldn’t be doing that. It can effect your health.”

Tubbo finally crossed his arms across his chest with a frown. “And how you know that?” Unlike his normally soft tone, this one was sharp. This only caused the masked man to let out another, much more self deprecating, laugh. “Like I said, I used to wear one like that too.” He then moved on in the topic, like he didn’t want to linger on it. “It hurt me in ways that I wish it didn’t. I don’t want it to hurt you in the same way.” 

Dream stopped what he was doing for a second to gesture at his ribs. “It affected my breathing and it hurt my chest and shoulders. Sometimes, if I’m working really hard, it’s still hard for me to breath. I don’t want you to be affected like that too.” Tubbo paused for a moment, listening.

He didn’t want to be affected by the binder, but he also did not want to stop binding.

Dream seemed to anticipate his motive for not stopping.

“Here.” There was something thrown to him. “It’s one of my old sports bra. It might be a little too big but it’s better to be too big than too small. You can wear that until a new binder is ordered.” Tubbo looked down at the bra for a moment before looking up at where Dream had been to thank him. 

He was already gone. 

The masked man did have to keep up his mythical and mysterious vibes, after all.

Tubbo silently mouth ‘thank you’ to the trees before walking back to L’manberg.

Maybe his enemies weren’t too bad...

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll probably edit the summary and such tomorrow. I’ll write more and delete the original and keep the new.


End file.
